


I Know You

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Because I can, Childhood Memories, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendly bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, i need to stop, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: It started out as a simple friendly bonding, until it became so much more.





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abuse mention, bullying mention
> 
> My brain needs to chill  
> One of these times I'm gonna write something without it being an emotional trainwreck!

It was a Friday when the group of friends decided to schedule a movie/game night. They had all been very busy lately and despite their Wednesday meet-ups, it was still annoying having to go so long without being able to relax and hang out with your small family.

Hence why they had all gotten a call from Patton to meet up at his place for a movie/game night. Now, even though it had begun as that, it soon became a “story time” night, as dubbed by Roman.

“Okay, Okay, who wants to go first!?” Patton’s eyes lit up as he looked at each of his friends.

Logan was quick to settle his boyfriend as he tried to get him to explain just what they were doing. “Patton, would you explain to us first what we are volunteering for?”

“Oh! Silly me! We’re going to be sharing stories about ourselves.” Virgil tensed as Patton’s words. Patton was quick to notice and immediately turned to his friend with raised hands. “No, no, no! Not you Virgil, you only have to share if you want to! Nobody’s going to push you to say anything!” At this Virgil’s tense form relaxed slightly as his breathing became more regular.

“I just figured what with both Logan and Virgil joining the group we should share a little bit about ourselves. I mean, I know lots about Roman and Logan, and they know lots about me, but Virgil doesn’t and neither Virgil nor Roman know anything about Logan, and since Roman and Virgil are dating, I figured this would be a great bonding experience!” The air was tense as Patton stared at his friend’s nervously.

 Moments passed before Roman grinned and clapped Patton on the back. “That sounds like a wonderful idea my friend!” Patton coughed as Logan rubbed his boyfriend’s back in sympathy.

Logan nodded his approval of the idea as Patton grinned with glee. “Yay! Bonding!”

Virgil snorted causing Roman and Patton to smile. “Alright, what’s the first question?”

Patton grinned at them before shouting, “Childhood!” A wince came from Virgil, who seemed to attempt to become one with the couch. However, whether it was because of the subject or the loudness of Patton’s voice, nobody knew.

The four friends looked at each other waiting for someone to speak. Patton pursed his lips before pouting and groaning. “Fine, I’ll go first. So my childhood was pretty great. At least after I turned 10 it was.” A frown settled on his face as he spoke. Virgil looked at him with concern but opted to keep silent.

“My family was great, but we were poor and so a lot of the kids didn’t really like me. However, about 4th grade I met Roman who was probably the most popular person in the school. I figured he would hate me as well, but we got paired up for an assignment and we really hit it off. Ever since we’ve been best friends. I’m pretty sure he threatened to fight anyone that spoke bad about me more than once.” Patton giggled as Roman’s face reddened.

“Aww you do care!” Virgil teased his boyfriend who muttered a, “Shut up!” in response. Patton grinned before looking at his friends again, waiting for someone to go next.

Clearing his throat, Roman spoke up declaring that he would go next. “My family raised me well, however much to your surprise, I was not the easiest child.” Logan chortled as Virgil scoffed.

“I don’t think that’s a surprise to anyone there, Prince Charming.” A guffaw from Roman had them all chuckling.

“Why I oughta-” Roman huffed before composing himself and continuing his story. “Anyways for the longest time, up until I was 15 I had my mind set one being a prince.” A choking noise sounded from his boyfriend, causing him to smirk. “Now you know why I like that name so much! Continuing on, I had always worn a prince outfit and constantly referred to myself as Prince Roman. Granted I did indeed get into lots of trouble and a few fights, my confidence helped me get through school easily and my attitude and constant way of acting helped me with theatre.” Roman finished his story and watched as his friends tried and failed in their attempts not to laugh.

Patton broke first before speaking up, “Remember that time when Kayla asked you out and told her that you only court princes? Oh my word her face!” Roman’s ears once again turned red as he groaned at the memory.

Virgil in turn, smirked at his boyfriend, “So does that mean I’m Prince Virgil now?” A betrayed whine came from Roman who buried his face in his hands.

A chuckle from Logan caused everyone’s gaze to move to him. “I must admit, that is a most interesting childhood. I’m afraid mine is most ordinary as I was always the average kid. I had excellent grades however, nothing much happened in my life.” Logan’s voice was calm as he spoke. It didn’t seem as though his childhood bothered him much if at all.

Patton whined before speaking up, “But what about that one kid you went to school with? The one that suddenly disappeared?” This seemed to spark a light in Logan’s eyes as he recalled the memory.

“Ah yes. In Middle School, there was boy that I shared most of my classes with. I don’t remember much about him other than he was fairly thin and frail, along with that he always wore a black hoodie. We had bumped into each other a few times before, but the first time I actually took notice of him was one time when he came to school without his jacket. His arms were covered in bruises and burns. If I am correct in my suspicions then I believe he lived in an abused household.” Virgil tensed up at his words. He knew all too well what that kid felt like.

“One day he came to school with a dislocated shoulder that had yet to be checked out much less set. I attempted to talk to him, but I believe I startled him more than anything. About a month later he stopped showing up to school. It was June 27th when a man in a suit came to my house and asked for me. He gave me a letter that I later found out was from the boy. I don’t remember his name, but he signed the card with what I presume is an alias he went by. Anxiety.” Virgil froze as all breath seemed to leave his lungs. It can’t be.

“L-Logan. H-How old were you w-when this happened?” His voice was shaky as he asked the question that would give him his answer. Logan looked at him in confusion as the other two stared at him in concern.

“I was 14. Why do you ask?” Virgil choked as tears welled up in his eyes. Hurriedly standing up, Virgil wiped his eyes, muttering an excuse before rushing outside. Roman called his name before running after him. Logan and Patton watched in concern. “Did I say something wrong?”

I sigh came from Patton, who stared at his lap. “I think that maybe Virgil was that boy in your class, Logan.” Logan’s brows furrowed in thought. “I mean I don’t know much about his childhood, but the way he looked and the way he acted, I think he ether knew that boy or was that boy.”

“Virgil!” Roman rushed after his boyfriend who stumbled down the streets, blinded by tears. Virgil may have been fast, but at this moment, Roman was faster.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, Roman pulled Virgil close to him as the other boy struggled in his grasp. “Let me go! No! Let me go, let me go!” Virgil’s screams tore at Roman’s heart, however his struggles only served to make Roman tighten his grip.

“Virgil, love, please calm down. You’re safe, I promise. I won’t let anyone cause harm to you. I swear on my life.” Roman’s voice was calm and soothing as he spoke. Virgil struggles a bit more before finally giving in and allowing himself to be cradled in his boyfriend’s arms.

They both stood panting for a while. The air tense as the wind blew around them. People passed by staring at the two in concern and confusion. “Are you okay?” Virgil shook his head after a moment.

“What’s troubling you my love?” Roman was confused and completely lost as to what was ailing his boyfriend.

The two stood in silence once more, waiting as the minutes ticked by before Virgil responded. “The boy in Logan’s story…” Roman’s eyes lit up as he thought about the talk of abuse may have set his beloved off.

“Did the abuse trigger you?” All it took was a shake of Virgil’s head and Roman was once again lost in confusion. “Then what…”

Roman’s sentence was cut off by Virgil whispering, “it was me.”

“What was that darling.” Roman could feel his boyfriend’s frame begin to tremble.

“The little boy in Logan’s story, Anxiety, he was me. Is me.” Roman froze, his grip loosening allowing Virgil to shift out of his grasp.

“He….You?” A nod confirmed Roman’s thoughts. “Oh, Virgil…”

He watched as his boyfriend trembled. “Can we go back? I don’t think Logan or Patton understand why you ran out, and since Logan is indeed a part of you now, I think you should tell them. Or at least Logan. He seemed really worried about your sudden disappearance.” Virgil took a moment to compose himself before he nodded his consent.

Logan stared at Virgil with…Relief? Virgil stared down at his feet as he shuffled back and forth. Suddenly Logan stood up and made his way over to Virgil before enveloping the boy in a hug. Startled, Virgil tried to jump back as he was embraced, but Logan held firm. “Logan…?” Virgil’s voice was shaky as he stared at the other boy with wide eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Logan’s lips held a small smile as held his friend close.

Virgil felt his expression soften into something fond as he raised his arms to hug the other boy back, albeit quite awkwardly due to the position. “Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So third story today.  
> I'm blaming it on my overactive brain.  
> And I'm afraid of just saving these because I know myself well enough to know that if I save these for later, I'm going to forget they exist and I will have wasted my energy on them.  
> If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/  
> Like always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated but not necessary!  
> I hope you have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
